The New Captian Of The 9th Squad
by YaoiLoverGirlForever
Summary: Taya Senshi Taya The Warrior is the new 9th squad she has an very powerful reiatsu and is a very beautiful girl ,but what happens when 10th squad Toshiro Hitsugaya and Taya Senshi goto the real world together? will relationships form or will all hell break lose when she loses control? Will they stop her or will they all die trying? Sex,Cussing Attempt Rape


Today was an ordinary day in soul society, with the light breeze in everyone's hair you could smell the fresh cherry blossoms blooming within the spring, but today was a little bit off all through soul society everyone could sense a new reiatsu in the thin cool air that morning. The 13 protection squads knew whose reiatsu that was it was the new 9th captains. There were rumors that she had the most unbelievable power in all soul society but all the captains would put that to the test when she got there.

The door flew open while they were in the meeting every single captain went quiet as they took in her appearance. She had long silver white-ish hair with blood red eyes she was also very pale. She in traduced herself as Taya Senshi her name means Taya the warrior. As the new 9th captain she walked over to Toshiro the 10th captain. She was very quiet but something everyone noticed is her Zanpakuto is not one but two katanas, they were all amazed that she has all that sprit power in her she is the only one to have two twin Zanpakutos in all of soul society. The meeting was over and the 10th squad captain and Taya had to go to the real world to make sure nothing is out of the ordinary.

When captain Hitsugaya and captain Senshi got out of the gate they went straight to Ichigo's house to discuss some things with him and his friends. While they were walking there Ichigo popped out of nowhere and put his blade to Taya's neck thinking she was some type of enemy captain Hitsugaya just looked at her to see what her actions would be towards Ichigo, but that was a bad idea because she broke his arm with one snap.

The captain was surprised on how she acted but then told her to stop because Ichigo was in so much pain he could not bear with it at all Toshiro told him how she was the new 9th captain out of the 13 and that he should not play his silly little games with her or he might end up dead and Inoue could not use her little healing technique on him. Toshiro groaned when he figured out he had to go to school with Ichigo again but he would not feel like the only little one there Taya looked pretty young herself, but not that young.

The next day it was morning and everyone had a good night sleep and it was another day of school for Ichigo, but the first day for Toshiro and Taya. While the two white haired captains walked through the hallway everyone stared at then like they were aliens from different planets. When they got to class they introduced themselves to the class the teacher thought at first that they were siblings because of the white hair, but she was wrong.

Throughout the whole day Taya was out of her mind and was thinking about Ichigo not in the way you think. She was wondering 'how could a mere human could have so much spirit power'. 'And how did it happen' she would have to get to know him a little more to figure that out , the big thing that she was focused on was his zanpakuto the question went on and on and on in her head. 'why did he have such a huge zanpakuto'.

She does not know and may never find out why, but at least she can try. She was doing so much spacing out she did not notice Toshiro was shaking her like there was no tomorrow. "wh-what?" Toshiro took a deep breath and said "what are you doing spacing out like that you made me worry to death next time I'm going to have to cut you or something. Pay attention okay." Taya stared blankly at him then responded "yes sir I'm sorry I was just thinking about some things." Toshiro was wondering what she was talking about, but just shook of the thought.

Math was boring English was boring social studies was boring everything was boring to Taya because she was so advanced in things she did not need school at all, but she did not know things were about to become exciting. It was time to go to swim class 'this is going to be a piece of cake Taya thought. Toshiro and Taya had a race to see who could swim the fastest Toshiro won of course, but she was okay with that, all of a sudden all the student around them were attacking them out of the blue. Toshiro help each other out as they fought with the humans they did not have time to get out of their gigai they just fought with their bare hands and they were definitely winning.

'Taya look out!" Toshiro screamed and pushed her out the way. They rolled on the floor and she ended up on top of Toshiro (remember she is wearing a skirt). They both turned a light pink color, but right in time Ichigo picked her up off of him and helped her fix herself. "Now what were you guys doing in the middle of battle huh?" then a smirk appeared on his face and said "don't you guys think you are alittle too young to be doing that hmm." Taya and Toshiro were very frustrated so Taya ended up kicking Ichigo where the sun doesn't shine, and left it at that.

Ichigo fell to the ground in throbbing pain "bitch why the fuck did you kick me!" Taya screamed in his face "for one you fucking man whore you thought me and Toshiro were doing sexual things who the fuck you think I am ill kick your ass in one shot!" 'pfft that bastard' Taya thought.

Toshiro stepped in and told Ichigo " how can you possibly think I would do such things. I'm still a virg-. Umm never mind that and any way 9th captain stop calling me by my first name please." Taya looked at him innocent "why not I like your first name?" Toshiro pushed Taya on the wall and put her hands above her head and pinned them down. Taya blushed a little bit at his controlling actions. "I want you to call me captain Hitsugaya got that?" Taya thought 'I'm gonna play with this for a moment' "okay captain Hitsugaya." Taya said in a seductive voice. Toshiro blushed madly. Well it's time to go home lets go. And he pulled her towards the house.

**How did you like it R&R**


End file.
